A Heart full of Sorrow
by pracakale
Summary: Syutari, a 15 year old girl, who her father sold at the auction at a whore house. she was saved by a heart broken millionare Jiyong who took her into his home, this is when the drama started.


Cast

Chapter 1

Syutari

No appa!! Please don't do this to me, I'm only 15!! SLAPPED "I tell you what to do, not you! You're doing it and that's finally! You don't need to go to school and learn all that shit!! Why would you want to? When you can find a rich man who can pamper you!"

"But appa I want to go to school, I want to finish, I want to have a job that is legal!!" I yelled at him, he started beating me, kicking me for all he got, stepping on me with his weight. "You will and that is final!" he tied my hands and dragged me to his car, taking me to a place the cruel place…

My name is Syutari, I am 15 years old, my mother died when I was 13 so you see I still mourn for her, I live with my father, who became a drunkard after my mother death, he beat me senseless, everyday. I never had friends because they are scared of my father. Everyday I try to avoid him from getting hit. I live in constant fear, of being killed, but now I rather wish I was dead, the place he is taking me is a place worst then death or hell, anyway you put it, it a place that every woman fears…house of hoes.

He wanted to sell me; he told me that I will have a good life, with a rich man, the man who is going to buy me for money. I don't want this, I want to be with my family even though it not a good one. I want my mother who was always there to tell me everything is going to be alright. My father never cared about me, he told me it was my fault my mother died, it's my fault I took her away. It was an accident, she was going to pick me up from school that day, I still remember it…

(Flashback)

"Syutari is your mother coming?" my teacher asks me

"Yes teacher, she will be here." I said.

"Tari!!" my mother yelled

"Umma!!" I ran toward, across the street, "Tari watch out!!" I heard her yell, and a car coming toward me, my face shown fear my eyes were wide with horror, suddenly I felt myself being pushed I turn to see my mother there as she took my spot, the car didn't stopped, it ran in to her with the force of it vehicle, my mother flew about 3 inches from the car, spitting out blood from her mouth her eyes never left me, her tender yet loving eyes looked at me, and with out words she said "everything is gonna be alright…." I ran to my mother, I was drenched in blood, but I didn't care I wanted my mother and dat was all. I held her in my arms, my tears falling to the fullest, never had I felt such guilt, I made my mother hurt, I was the one who hurt her…my mother tears drop as she tried to silence my cry, telling me it ok, "I love you mother" I cried. I can feel the life draining out of her, she closed her eyes and she was gone, I killed my mother, I killed my mother…

(End of flashback)

We arrived at the "house of hoes" I cried even more, I don't want to be sold; I want to go to school, and find my own true love, not this.

(Anonymous P.O.V)

I walked to the "house of hoe" yes in this god forsaken place, a place where all the slut are at, I wanted some liquor, and only this place is open, "hey sexy wanna have sex, it well only cost you about 3 hundred, it would have been 5 but your to cute to charge, what do you say? Are you interested hun?

"Get away from me slut" I said to her, she looked at me, with fire in her eyes, "You want money? Here!" I threw about 1,000 dollar at her, I'm rich what do I care.

As I took my usual seat at the bar place, I had a good view of all the commotion.

"Pay up people, she is still an innocent!! She will be a good mate!! I assure you, she my only daughter, so who would know more then me, look at her! She has fair white skin, she really young, young meat you people say, pay up, pay up! She is a good child she will do anything you say." The man with the girl said, "Anything??" an old man asked

"Anything." The girl's appa said.

What the hell, the girl is no more then 15 or 16? This is illegal! Look at the poor girl. You can see the fears in her eyes. What animal would treat her like this?

"I'll give you 600" a man said

"You can do better then that!" the appa said

"1000!" another yelled.

"3000!" another man said

"5000" another said, everyone was quiet; apparently no one had enough money to go farther. If I don't help her, then who will, "Going once, going twice, and"-

"10,000" everyone grew quiet as I shout out the amount of money, everyone gape at me, even the one who wanted her for 5000, hahaha I love being stinking rich.

"Sold!" the appa yelled.

I gave the man the 10,000 dollar and I fist to go with it, it connects to his jaw and blood spurt out from his bloody mouth. "What the hell was that far" he bellowed.

"That for selling your daughter body for money." I yelled at him

"Then why you buy the slut" he asked his mouth full of blood

WHAM!! I fist came at him again this time it hit his eyes, "To get her away from a father like you, and the money I give you, go ahead and take it, live your dam sorry life. Cause when you die, it not going all the way with you in hell." I said and left the "house of hoe" with out turning back, dragging the defenseless girl with me. The girl cried and cried even when we got into the car, dam this girl can cry!! "Please stop! I won't hurt you, I save you from you dam dad, not saving you so I can sleep with you! So hush up!!" the girl finally shut up, "than- thank you. So – so much…" she sniffled.

"No problem. What your name kid?"

"Sy- Syutari." She said, "What yours…"

So what did you think?

Lol is it good!!

Plz comment


End file.
